Bring Back Tomorrow
by koishii-glory
Summary: AU Inuyasha is filled with hatred+anger. He does everything the wrong way. He meets Kagome, and all that begins to change. Can she heal his wounds and reveal his past?


Summary~ (AU) Inuyasha is filled with anger and hatred. He has done  
everything wrong in life and enjoyed it. He meets an eccentric blind  
girl, can she heal his stubborn heart?  
  
A/N ~ this is set in a unorthodox hospital~ if you're wondering, just  
read it.  
  
Ch.1~ Prologue ~Putting Life on Hold  
  
"I love you." She said, and I knew she really meant it. I looked in her  
eyes, and saw her hopefulness. I wanted to smother it, like she was  
smothering me. I pushed her away from me. I looked at her emotionlessly,  
and saw her hopefulness shatter.  
  
"You know that I do right?" She persisted. I picked up my suitcase, and  
started to walk out. I could vaguely hear her talking to me, but I  
ignored her. She ran after me, but I did not slow down or speed up. I  
walked across our large lawn, and managed to crush some of her flowers  
with my boots. She loved those flowers, almost as much as she loved me.  
Ha! Like I care.  
  
I reached my BMW, and popped the trunk. I hefted all my bags over the  
side. I heard her light footsteps coming down the pavement. I knew she  
wanted to yell at me for walking across the grass, w hen I should have  
taken the sidewalk, but I lived to make her aggravated, so hearing her  
yell would have made me smile.  
  
I climbed in my car and started the engine. I was going to shut the door,  
but she caught the door first. Her sad eyes beamed down on me. " I'm  
doing this because I love you. I need to know you'll be okay. You  
understand that right?"  
  
For the first time in a while I lost my emotionless mask. I let only a  
tiny part of my anger show. I glared at her. "Whatever you say, Mom." I  
let my contempt for her show in my voice, especially when I said her  
name. I grabbed the door handle, and shut it softly. I put the car into  
gear and drove away.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After hours of driving, I reached my destination, Suzuka Hospital. It was  
a small hospital, with flowers blooming everywhere. I could even smell  
water nearby. This was more like a house than a hospital.  
  
Suzuka was not an ordinary hospital. It was more of a rehab center. They  
catered to people who weren't sick enough to be in a real hospital, but  
not well enough to be at home. Somewhere there because they didn't have  
anywhere else to go.  
  
A band of independent doctors and nurses started this place twenty years  
ago. They also had some of Japan's best psychologists. Suzuka was highly  
recommended to drug addicts, the physically incompetent, and the mentally  
challenged. It was also for people like me.  
  
I have been in therapy for three years, but according to everyone, it  
hasn't done me any good. My mother was running out of options, so she  
wanted to send me here. "To help you straighten yourself out." I didn't  
want to go, and told her so. I'm eighteen, so she couldn't make me go,  
but she did hang something over my head so I would go.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
My parents are rich. They have millions of dollars to toss around. Since  
my father is dead and so is my elder brother, Sesshomaru, I would inherit  
everything. My mother decided to change that.  
  
She said that I would inherit it all, if I went to Suzuka. If I didn't  
she would cut me out of the will altogether. It would most likely go to  
some distant relative. She also knew that I was probably the dumbest  
person in Tokyo, and finding a job would be next to impossible. So, for  
the first time in my life, she had me cornered. I either went through  
this therapy program or live on the street. I guess you can tell which  
one I chose.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I parked my car in a vacant space. I slipped my sunglasses over my eyes,  
and I was about to get out, when I noticed silver flash in the mirror. I  
thanked God, for letting me remember my appearance. I closed me eyes, and  
concentrated. My silver hair quickly changed to black, and my yellow eyes  
turned gray. Whew! That was a close one.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I opened the glass door, and let it slam behind me. I strolled up to the  
front desk, and looked at the secreatery. She smiled, and I let a smirk  
cross my lips. "I'm Takashi, Inuyasha."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Takashi!" Said a voice from behind me. I swivled around to  
see a balding man in blue jeans. He grinned happily. I raised an eyebrow,  
but went over to him. "We've been waiting for your arrival. Let me show  
you around the center."  
  
I followed the man, and tuned out his annoyling cheery voice. People  
brushed past me, and all were wearing jeans or sweats. I didn't see  
anyone in a white lab coat or hospital gown. What was wrong with these  
people? "Why aren't you dressed like a doctor?"  
  
The man cocked his head to the side, and replied, "We believe that the  
formal hospital attire should remain in a formal hospital. Suzuka is a  
place where people are just people. No one is better than anyone else,  
and we let people have their breathing room. This is a place to get  
better, and you can't get better if you're not comfortable." With that,  
he restarted the tour.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Well here is your room. Your things should already be in there. Dinner  
is sometime around seven. You're free to roam around the grounds, or  
whatever. Here is your class schedule. If you have anymore questions,  
please ask." I watched the tiny man walk down the hall. I turned around  
opened the door to my room, with the key he gave me.  
  
It was a room done in light blue, with a large window. The full sized bed  
had a white comforter on top. There was a tv, and two dressers. A large  
desk sat in the corner of the room. I locked the door behind me, and  
flopped on the bed. I transformed into my true form, and inspected my  
claws. They were sharp, and in perfect condition.  
  
I decided to take a nap. Tomorrow would be a long day of introductions,  
and "help sessions", and I would need plenty of energy to keep my costume  
on.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well I'm sure you are ready to flame me to a crisp for that or worse not  
review at all!!!!!! (* *) I promise it will make more sense. Please  
review! 


End file.
